Going to sleep
by JohnAlpaqa
Summary: My take on firsts moments of intimacy between Eugene and Rapunzel. First chapter is them just talking, second one is M rated.
1. Chapter 1

It was just friends around and especially no king and queen around so he and Rapunzel took a room together, just the two of them alone, in that amazing house she and Cass have built. They decided to make just one place to sleep and sleep on it together. To cuddle, as she have said. Yeah.

No one commented on it, so thanks for that, everyone, good job, but really, who would judge them? Bunch of thugs and his girlfriend's best friend? Worst thing that he could hear would be some stupid jokes from Lance that he himself would maybe have found funny a few years ago. It was also possible that no one noticed, they have built a house with many rather small rooms and everyone could easily have a room alone, so yeah, it was quite possible, taking into consideration avarage intelligence in this group, no offence, that no one noticed. Besides Cassandra of course, she noticed everything. And from her he could expect… he wasn't sure what exactly. No jokes, she had no sense of humour, that's for sure. If she had any comments, they would be on him, not on Rapunzel, so she have probably chosen to skip the issue completely.

If the king and queen were ever to find out in some way… he had no idea what else were they expecting, to be honest. They let them go freely with this caravan, just a princess, group of outlaws and a cold blooded cobra-woman. It must have been that they trusted them or something.

He wasn't quite sure if Rapunzel understood how much they shouldn't do it, because when he asked her, she said that's not a problem and that was pretty much it. They talked a lot about it back in the castle. About their boundaries, or her boundaries, let's be real. He made himself a promise to never initiate anything more than a kiss or hug with her and that was of course because she could consent to many things not fully knowing what it meant. Socially and in her specific case politically. He was confident she was completely capable of making decisions on what she would like to do and she would always tell him if she was uncomfortable, she was very assertive like that, but he was scared that she might not fully understand how the world works and how judgy it is and just assume that everyone is as kind as her and that everyone is delighted by people in love and has no problem with what they do in private. She just had too little experience with living in an actual world to make those decisions.

As for Eugene it was way easier for him than everyone was giving him credit. He would very much want to make love to her, that was no brainer, but it wasn't a problem that he couldn't. He loved her and wanted what was best for her and would do anything to make her happy. For an unknown reason what was making her most happy was being with him and that alone made him the happiest man on the world, he would never need anything more.

At this moment he was half-sitting on a bed they made out of grass, waiting for her to come back from washing in a river, which he has done earlier. Normally he would sleep shirtless, but tonight he have decided it's not a good idea, might scare her off. Or she might think he is getting some wrong ideas. And he is definitely not. Not even thinking about it.

He could admit he was getting quite nervous. It was kind of funny how he never used to be nervous waiting in bed for a girl to have sex with, but now, when he wasn't planning on it, he was actually stressed. In some ways this relationship was full of firsts not only for her.

When she came in she was smiling, as she was most of the time. So lovely. She was wearing white nightdress which made her look even more angelic. She closed door and he was once again impressed that this house even had doors. He moved on a bed making place for her, which she took, and then he felt her putting her hands around him and hugging him. It was super sweet. He was pretty sure it would be impossible to love her even more and then one look at her was enough for him to change his mind.

She kissed his cheek and put her head on his chest, her hair lying on the floor taking pretty much the rest of the room. It was still quite wet and Eugene felt his shirt getting a little wet too. Yeah, he was missing the short cut.

„Oh, I'm sorry, I made you wet!" She said trying to remove water by moving her hand around on his shirt as far as he could tell. „I normally just go to sleep with my hair a bit wet, it would take forever to dry it, but I normally just have them on a pillow…"

„Ah, don't mind that, I don't care" he said and pulled her closer. They started kissing and it went as usual, chaste at first and then with more tongue and everything. She learned kissing really fast, he was proud. It was quite a long time since they could make out like this, there were always some people around or a threat of someone walking on them. Not that it was somehow forbidden, but a bit… awkward if her parents were to see them snuggled somewhere smashing faces.

„Rapunzel, are you sure you are aware what it means that we sleep in one bed and how much we shouldn't do that?" he asked her, putting hands on her shoulders.

„Are you sure you are not giving me too little credit?" she said getting comfy on his chest again.

He started to caress her and answered her: „I am just scared that you will do something and then come to regret it".

„I'm very sure I won't. And all the people who can find out about it wouldn't have anything against it".

Did he… Did he just feel her hand under his shirt? Yes, he definitely did.

„What are you doing?" ha asked a little surprised.

„I'm touching you, you don't like it?" she quickly withdrew her hand.

„It's not that, I just wasn't expecting you to put your hands under my clothes".

„I'm sorry, I thought it's okay" she put her hand back on his chest. And moved her weight more on him. He was now feeling her body pressed to his in a very improper way.

„It's okay, Sunshine, it's very much okay with me. But I didn't think you'd do that".

„Are you really okay with that?" she asked suspicious. „You are always so reserved when I want to touch you. Is there something not right? From your reputation I wouldn't think you'd be so restrained". She said teasingly.

„My what? Ah, don't mind that… You listen to Lance too much" he said kind of uncomfortable, pausing his hands from caressing her for a moment. Her hair still wet and her body still on his.

She gave it a little laugh. „Why do you always have to deny it, it's funny. Eugene, I'm not that naive, I know you had many romances in the past". Romances? What a nobilitation.

„You know, not that many… there was maybe something… a long time ago…"

She was smiling at his awkwardness „There you go again. You can give it a rest, I don't have a problem with it".

„I just want you to be sure I'm not that person anymore. I used to be really bad, Rapunzel. It has nothing to do with us" he said looking in her eyes.

„Yet I had to fought for you with a girl you left at the altar".

„Yes, and that whole experience from a month ago was rather traumatic" he sighed and looked away, still holding her close.

„I know, but I would like to know if you have more exes that plan on forcing you into marriage, I have to get my pan ready" she tried to lighten his mood a bit, but in reality that memory was very much painful for her as well.

He took a deep sigh. So they are doing this. „I don't think so, I wasn't very much stable relationship kind of guy. With Stalyan it was going on for two years and it was by far the longest one. There was one other girl I was on and off with for maybe half of the year, but besides that there were just a few I met more than once, really".

She put her hands around his torso. „It doesn't sound very romantic"

„That's because it wasn't. It was completely different than what we have".

He was starting to become interested if someone was eavesdropping or even if those walls had any kind of soundproof value.

„What you had with Stalyan was completely different too?" now she was touching his neck. She was big on touching tonight.

„Ehh, maybe a tiny little bit less different? By that I mean we were a couple… so I guess that's something? But it was… We were crime partners, so it had to be bad. Rapunzel, I was really awful person. To be honest, I have no idea why she wanted to get revenge on me by getting me back into her life. I wasn't treating her good, I was cheating on her and I left her at the end. I actually felt bad about it until she put on this show".

„So you were this eager to sleep with all of those women and you don't even want us to touch. Maybe there is something wrong?"

Why on Earth was she even comparing herself to them?

„Nothing is wrong, if something was wrong it was with what I did then not with you". He picked up her chin to look in her eyes. „I don't ever want to use you, I don't want you to feel like I treat you how i treated them. I'm not proud of who I was".

„So you said those romances have nothing to do with us, but from what I hear it's quite the opposite".

„What do you mean by that?"

She positioned herself on his chest looking straight at him.

„I think you are so scared of behaving like Flynn Rider again that you won't let as be intimate on our own terms".

„What? It's not that… completely not that…" he was confused by her statement. He was always concerned about what was good for her, not him…

„Really?" She was demanding answers.

„It's that you were in that tower for so long… I don't want to rush you into anything, especially when I think you don't understand fully what it would mean for you…"

„But will you ever tell I understand it enough? Would you ever trust in my judgement? I asked you to be patient with me, but now it feels like you make all the decisions for me. And if there is something that being locked for eighteen years taught me, it is that deciding for someone what is and isn't safe for them is not right". He could tell that she was not angry with him… but for sure she sounded fed up.

„So at this point I am scared of amount of insight you are giving this issue". He was in need of a moment to think. „I guess I am overprotective… and maybe there is something going on with me trying to cut off from the past… How are you so clever? I love it."

„Sooo, I was thinking maybe tonight we could try something new. You told me once there are ways to be intimate and not go all the way…"

„There certainly are" he said and started kissing her neck.

„Are you any good at it?"

„You bet".


	2. Chapter 2

They started kissing and it took an enjoyable while. When they stopped, he moved away from her face a little to say: „Tell me at once if you won't like something, okay? At any time". She was playing with his hair as he was saying it. How did he ever got so lucky to be with the sweetest girl in the world? That blackmailed a wanted criminal to get what she wanted… But that just made her even hotter.

„Okay, I will" she laughed, but he was serious.

„Promise?"

„I promise. Why would you think I wouldn't tell you?".

„I know you most probably would, but it's very important for me to make sure". He kissed her forehead.

For someone who have spent so much time fantasizing about this moment he was surprisingly undecided on what to do next. Where would she want him to touch her? It's not like he wasn't with unexperienced girls before, but this was very much different. He felt unsure, so he decided it would be best to just keep asking what was fine with her. If someone was eavesdropping… He still prefered giving unwanted people extra knowledge to hurting his love in any way. Talking about unwanted attention… Where was the frog? He hoped it was somewhere out and won't be back for at least an hour.

He moved his arms from her sides a bit higher, closer to her breasts, touching through thin white fabric and asked if that was fine. She gave him a nod and a little blush that he could see despite the moon outside the window being the only source of light. They were now both half-sitting and she started to unbutton his shirt. From top to bottom.  
„It's completely wet now anyway" she said and smiled. God, seeing her so excitted for what was to come was all he could dream about.

After she finished unbuttoning, he took the shirt off and tossed it somewhere near the bed. It was actually the first time she was seeing him topless and it looked like she liked what she was seeing, bacause she immediately started touching him all over his chest, giving him little kisses here and there.

He took that as an invitation for something similar from his side and cupped her breasts. Then, in the moment she was looking straight in his eyes, not at his torso, he touched her clearly visible through fabric erected nipples with his thumbs, watching her smile as he did that. She started to breath faster and it was delightful to watch.

„How do you like it when I touch you here? Is it okay? Nothing special? Wonderful? Do you touch yourself like this?"

She hid her face between his collarbone and his neck before she answered.

„It's great, I love it. I touch my nipples to get wet before I touch myself lower. Just don't press on them too much, they are too sensitive, it hurts".

He wouldn't anyway, he never got how some men loved to squeeze tits, he just liked the feel of them. He focused on her nipples, touching it gently through nightdress, pinching it only a little, not to induce any unnecessary pain, only pleasure.

She lifted her head and they started kissing. It was heated since the begging and she was taking the lead with her tongue while still moving her hands all over his chest, tracing lines of muscles and minor scars.

At this moment he was angry at the nightdress for being well done and having long sleeves. If it just had straps he could slide one of them off her shoulder and expose her a bit more, not fully getting her naked yet. In this situation it seemed like he could only just take the whole thing off, no option of gradual undressing, so he decided to change approach. He left his left hand where it was and moved his right hand on her thigh, touching it tenderly and slipping it under her nightdress only a little. She shivered.

„Can you put the whole hand on? It tickles" He put the whole hand on. „I never knew my thighs are this ticklish…"

„I'll remember that". He kissed her again and then started moving his lips on her neck and then her collarbones and then closer to her cleavage, while still playing with her left nipple and slowly moving his right hand higher. He could hear and feel her heartbeat getting faster. His heart, it was beating pretty fast too, but it wasn't his focus. She had her arms around him and wasn't moving them a lot, she stopped all her movement and he was guessing she was concentrating on the experience.

He was getting close to her buttock and at this moment the nightdress was becoming more and more of the obstacle. And he was also dying to see her without it.

He stopped kissing her and looked in her eyes

„Can I take this thing off you?" Eugene asked in his most sexy voice. And yes, he got it ranked.

She just said „yes" and gave his lips a quick kiss.

Rapunzel turned back to him, the nightdress had a row of buttons there, which seemed sensible since putting it over head would have to be hard with hair this long. It also meant that Cassandra had to be by the river with her and help with buttoning up. Or Rapunzel had to have some another skill that he had no idea about until today, which was probable because no skill of hers could surprise him at this point.

He started unbuttoning it slowly.

Her skin was so smooth and delicate, with no scars, barely any beauty marks. Excluding some light and thin hair on arms and legs her skin was like porcelain. Since he had no scars on his hand or abdomen it must have been that magically healed wounds left no marks and she was probably using her magic every time she got hurt. And he was taking a wild guess that he might have gone through a little more dangerous situations, accidents and encounters when he was younger than she in this tower.

When he got to her lower back she changled position from sitting to kneeling, so he could reach those last buttons. When he was done, she turned to face him again and kissed him again. He was holding her sides and could feel the fabric slipping of her body with her every movement. When they parted he was able to see that it was barely on her anymore, sleeves being the only thing stopping nightdress from falling completely off.

„Will you be undressing too?" she asked and he could feel in her voice that she was tempted.

„I can later if you want me to, I'm not a doctor, but I know it's best not to get our stuff in too close contact if we are not planning on kids".

„Umm… Okay" she said as he was sliding nightdress of her arms to toss it to the floor.

She was now completely exposed and looked even more beautiful than he imagined. He didn't want her to feel like he was staring (he'd like to) so he got closer to her, embraced her waist and started to kiss her while also laying her into horizontal position. From kissing her mouth he started going lower again, this time with nothing stopping him from kissing her breasts and nipples. He was supporting himself with his left hand while touching her stomach and hips with his right hand, wondering if it is soon enough to get even lower and explore what was behind a tuft of brown hair between her legs. While touching he was trying not to tickle her, but he could see he wasn't succeeding all the time.

Unexpectedly she moved herself on him and just lied down on his body, making him feel her breasts on his chest and her privates on his privates, the only barrier being the fabric of his pants. Even through it he could easily feel she was really wet. They were kissing again and she was making small movements rubbing her hips on his crotch, which was really arousing. He matched up to her rhythm and started moving his hips too, controling himself to not get carried away. He put his hands on her bottom, trying not to press or tickle it, which was hard.

His pants will probably have so much of her smell he will really have to wash them tomorrow. But it wasn't important now.

She rolled down from his body and he took that as an opportunity to take the lead again. He put a hand on her pubes and looked at Rapunzel's face to see if everything was alright. She looked like she was enjoying herself. He touched her labia with a finger.

„So okay, now you have to help me. How do you do it by yourself? Can you show me?"

„I do it always the same way" she said and started demonstrating after he took back his hand. She was holding her labia open with right fingers and going in circles on herc lit with her index and middle left fingers.

„Just this?"

„Yes, until it's done" she moved her hands away from her vagina and he took that as an invitation. To have both of his hands free he moved to sitting position again. He started doing what she have just shown him and he could tell she was loving it by her movement and breath.

„It's so much better when it's not me, I feel it so much more…"

„Glad to hear it" He moved his finger and put it inside of her vagina. „And does this feel good too?"

„Yeah…" He stared moving it gently while holding his thumb on her clit. After a while he put second finger inside.

„Still good?"

„Yes".

„But better?"

„It's more arousing, but what you did before does more for me".

„Okay" he moved his fingers back on her clit. „And i sit better when I go faster?" he changed the pace.

„Ahh… Yes. Yes." He smiled. Then started going really fast, moving his hand back to her vagina every once in a while to get more lubrication. He could say her heart was beating like crazy. „How are you so… fast?" she asked

„Do you know what is the basic quality of a thief? I was an outstanding one". She gave no answer. „You want to finish like this or do you want me to go down?"  
„Go down how?"

„With my mouth".

„With your mouth?" It really looked like she had no idea.

„Like I do now, but with my mouth instead of my fingers".

„You could do that?" she looked so excited about the idea he finished asking questions and just got between her legs and positioned his hands at her hips. It's been awhile since he ate pussy and he missed it. Unfortunately he wasn't as quick with his tongue as with his hands, but at her current state it should be enough anyway.

„Okay, I'm done" Well, that was even fasteer than he thought.

He wiped his face with his hand and lied down next to her to embrace her.

„Hi, how are you?" he asked.

„Great, thank you. That was… I don't know how to describe it…" she hugged him and lied his head on his shoulder. „I wanted to see what you have there, but I feel like that would be too much at a time" he kissed her forehead and then her nose.

„Maybe we should get you dressed" he said.

„In a minute…" she hugged him even tighter. „You think we could do this if we weren't out adventuring? I don't think they would let you into my room in the castle".

„Rapunzel, I feel offended by the suggestion that I can't sneak into your bedchamber unnoticed. When we go back to that castle? We can do it every night".


End file.
